


Little Vixen

by Hawkflight



Category: Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was bored before she showed up to relieve some... tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Vixen

A soft squeal made Sho open his eyes and turn his head to focus on his favorite Borrower as she crawled up onto the bed he was lying on. He just didn't have it in him today to go outside and had been hoping she would come to see him. The fact that she was here now just made him smile.

"Hey." His words came out soft as always these days.

"Hey, Sho." she greeted after brushing off a piece of lint from her dress. Arrietty walked a few steps forward before throwing herself down on the pillow, rearranging herself to mimic the way his own body was splayed out ontop of the comforter. A moment later though she shifted as if she didn't find the position comfortable.

It was only when she moved again with a huff that Sho asked, "What's wrong?"

Being so up close he caught the movement of her biting at her lip. "Nothing."

"Or maybe it's something?"

"Something." She agreed. "I feel weird."

He frowned slightly. "Do you feel sick?"

"No, that's not it. It's..." she shifted again with an irritated groan. "I have no idea."

"I could help." he suggested not really wanting to see her look so frustrated. "What feels weird?"

Her cheeks grew red. "Umm," Sho watched as her hands went down to grab at the hem of her dress, pulling it up her small thin frame to deposit it beside her after getting the material over her head. Her hands went back down, fingers hooking into an even thinner material wrapped along her hips and pulling that down as well, raising her own hips up to get the article off more quickly. He didn't once look away rather concerned as to what she was doing. Was her body tempature higher than it should be? A single hand stopped at the apex of her legs as she said, "here."

It was his turn to blush at the implication. He reached out slightly to brush a thumb over her thigh his heart beating faster when she gasped. Sho quickly withdrew his hand and her hips laid back on the pillow, gazing back at him with what he knew now to be lust.

"Sho? Can you help?"

At her words he glanced away for a second, unsure. He knew what she was asking, but he wasn't sure she did, not in the traditional sense atleast. "Yeah, give me a moment." He took the time to think, considering her own body height among other things before he finally came to a conclusion on how to help her. Turning Sho opened the small drawer at the edge of his bed, fishing around until his fingers gripped one of the small bobby pins. This should work, he thought turning back to face her once again. "Spread your legs a bit." He felt silly saying the words and the darker shade on her cheeks just made his change to a darker red as well.

Arrietty still did as he said, moving her thighs further apart so he could see the way the inner side of her legs glistened with arousal. He hesitated in moving his hand back toward her, raising the pin to his mouth he flicked his tongue out over it, just to make sure it wouldn't hurt her. Lowering his hand again he wedged his thumb into the end, bending the top half slightly so it wouldn't get in the way.

When the bottom rounded end pushed against her opening for a second before sliding almost effortlessly inside her Arrietty let out a squeak of surprise. Sho waited a few seconds to make sure she was used to the foreign feeling before sliding the object back out to the tip and then pushing it gently back in, this time earning a moan from her.

He tried to ignore the rush of blood he was feeling in his nether regions as he continued with his ministrations. Each little gasp and moan she gave just made him even more aware of the strain on his pajama bottoms.

Only a little while later she let out a yell as her body quivered. It was obvious to him that the task was done now and he withdrew the pin bringing it up so he could lick the liquid off.

"Better?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

Arrietty smiled up at him. "Yes. Thank you Sho."


End file.
